A Love Deserving
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: au: yugi feels mistreated by yami after he allows pegasus to stay with them at the palace but brings back his wife. why is Yami hiding things from Yugi and will cecila remember anything? complete. part one is drama part two is REALLY fluffy!
1. Default Chapter

A Love Deserving 

@'----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      "Yami, the door guard tells me there's a man here to see us." 

Yugi caught up to his best friend as they crossed the palace courtyard to the main doors. 

Yami was the pharaoh---of the world and Yugi his adviser, heir, and closest friend. 

Yami rarely kept anything from him so he was surprised when Yami nodded. 

"He spoke to me some weeks ago when I was in Kyoto." 

Yugi smiled. 

"Does he have a wish? I love watching you use your magic Yami!" 

Yami frowned. 

"I may not be able to grant his wish---and if I do it must be performed in secret. No one must know." 

Yugi stopped and watched him walk to the door. 

Before he opened it he turned one eye back to Yugi and spoke quietly. 

"Please don't be angry Yugi---I know his heart break so I will try to help him." 

He turned the knob slowly and opened the door. 

For Yugi time slowed to a crawl and when he saw who was at the door he was shocked. 

Pegasus, suitcase in hand and hair still covering his missing eye, stood in the door with a reserved look about him. 

He bowed respectively to Yami and then Yugi and stepped inside the courtyard. 

"Thank you for helping me and allowing me to stay here for a few days." 

Yami nodded with a slight smile. 

"I understand that you did what you thought you had to. You see the error of your ways now and I have happily accepted you apologies. You're welcome to stay as long as you like." 

Yugi simply stood there as they walked back across the courtyard and into the guest quarters. 

A moment later Yami came back. 

"Yugi---are you upset with me?" 

He closed his eyes and shook his head. 

"I just don't understand. More than trying to steal the puzzle from us, he trapped three of our friends and family in cards. Why are you---his wife?!" 

Yami nodded. 

"That's why no one must know. I can do it it's just that it's very difficult and if I started bringing back loved ones the natural order of the universe would be disrupted." 

Yugi nodded silently but looked up and was about to speak but yami shook his head. 

"Please don't ask Yugi---I can't deny you anything and it wouldn't be right to bring him back." 

He nodded and started to walk away but Yami stopped him. 

"I had you come live with me because I thought you would be happy. If you're not you don't have to stay here. I know that grandpa meant a lot to you but think what would happen if I pulled him from heaven. I'm only doing this for Pegasus because both of them want it." 

As soon as he said it he knew it was a mistake. 

Yugi had found it very difficult to adjust to life after grandpa had died and Yami knew that any communication would only lead to more pain. 

Yugi's eyes widened and he looked as if he were about to cry. 

"You can---see there?!" 

Yami sighed and rested his hand on Yugi's shoulder but he smacked it away. 

"Yugi, right now it's best if you don't see him." 

He closed his eyes as the first tears spilled from Yugi's. 

"You lied to me?! How many other things have you lied about?! Did you talk to him?" 

Tears began to fall from Yami's eyes as well as he nodded. 

"He agrees that you're not ready for that." 

Yugi turned and began to run but Yami stopped him by grabbing him around the waist as he fell to his knees. 

"Yugi, I'm sorry! You just don't understand! He begged me not to tell you!" 

Yugi stood there watching his tears fall onto Yami's hands. 

" He told you that he was happy and didn't want me to see him yet because he knew I would ask you to bring him back to life?" 

Yami was silent a moment. 

"Yes Yugi---you're grandmother and mother are with him---they're happy and want you to live a full life." 

Yugi sighed. 

"All I ask is to talk to him one more time." 

Yami closed his eyes and stood. 

"Tomorrow." 

Yugi nodded. 

"If you don't mind, I'd like to lay down for a little while. I'm tired and didn't get much sleep last night." 

Yami rested his hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. 

"I'll stop by your room. We'll have dinner out okay?" 

Yugi nodded and walked away. 

Yami watched him for a moment with a sad smile. 

'I'm sorry Yugi---that I can't---even this once may be dangerous for me.'

@'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Pegasus pulled out a duel monsters card with a picture of his beloved Cecelia and kissed it before setting it on the nightstand. 

He was surprised to hear a knock at his door. 

Opening it proved to be a shock. 

Yugi looked up at him and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. 

"Good afternoon Mr. Pegasus. Can I talk to you?" 

He smiled and stepped back, holding the door open. 

"Please come in. don't mind me, I'm just unpacking. I don't know how long I'll be here. Pharaoh told me that it may take time for Cecelia to remember everything and that this would be the best place for her since it's quiet." 

Yugi nodded. 

"You may call him Yami---only his enemies refer to him as Pharaoh." 

Pegasus turned back to his suitcase and began to unfold and put away. 

"You seem so sad---what was it you wanted to ask me?" 

Yugi sat in a chair next to the door. 

"How did you use the eye to see Cecelia?" 

The older man stopped a moment and gave a heavy sigh as he remembered that day. 

"I don't really know, I guess---I just wished for it. Why would you ask such a---Yugi-boy?" 

He turned as he spoke to find the room and hallway empty spare him. 

He shook his head and turned back to his task. 

Around the corner, Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out the eye. 

It gleamed in the setting sun that shone through crystal blue windows. 

He walked out into the courtyard and ran across it into the temple that housed all seven items. 

He was about to replace it when a hand came out of the shadows and grabbed his forcing it out. 

"This is why I didn't want you to know! Do you know what would have happened if anyone got a hold of just one of these?! Do not abuse your right to touch and use them!" 

Yami placed the item back where it was supposed to be and walked into the light. 

Yugi stared up at him and sighed. 

"How did you know I took it?" 

Yami crossed his arms and glared. 

"I was about to retrieve the necklace when I saw you take it so I hid and followed you to Pegasus. Don't do it again Yugi, or I will have to ban you from this room." 

Yugi looked down. 

"I'm sorry, I won't take any of them from this room again. Why were you getting the necklace?" 

Yami sighed and unfolded his arms. 

"I need to see the outcome of this before I go through with it." 

Yami looked as though he wanted to say more but refused his own voice. 

Yugi looked down and turned away. 

"Don't lie to me anymore Yami, even if you don't think I can handle it. I'm stronger than I look." 

Yami gave another sigh and turned away as well. 

"It's not that I think you're weak or can't handle things---it's that I hate to see you hurt and it's worse when I'm the one who's hurt you." 

Yugi said nothing. 

He stiffened as Yami placed his hand on his shoulder. 

"If you're ready, we can go to dinner now." 

Yugi nodded but neither turned nor spoke as they walked out.

@'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi's quiet mood was starting to get to Yami as they sat across from each other at a reserved table in Yami's favorite restaurant. 

"Yugi, please talk to me. You're my best friend and I'm worried about you. You've been silent since this afternoon. I told you I'm not mad at you anymore." 

Yugi looked down into the deep red of his wine and sighed. 

"I know Yami, I just don't feel like talking right now---there's really nothing to talk about." 

Yami sighed and took a drink of his wine. 

He nearly choked as Yugi started to cry silently. 

"What in the world brought that on? Yugi are you okay?" 

He looked concerned and stood to walk over to him but Yugi fell to his knees at Yami's feet. 

"I'm sorry Yami! I tried to be as strong as you are but I just can't do it! I'm weak!" 

Yami kneeled next to him. 

"What are you talking about? Yugi you're very strong." 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"I can't handle magic the way you can and I can't get over things as fast as you can! I wanted so much to prove to you that I will be as kind a ruler as you one day but I just can't do it!" 

Yami pulled his younger half into his arms and began to cry as well. 

"Yugi---you are my descendant, you're like my brother, I know that you will be a great ruler one day, you don't have to prove it to me! Everyone has their weakness and just because I don't look upset, or cry, it doesn't mean that I'm not." 

Yugi suddenly blushed as he looked around at the people staring at him. 

He heard their whispers and quickly sat back in his chair clenching his hands tightly on his napkin in his lap. 

"Yami please stand up, you'll look weak." 

Yami sighed and stood, brushing his tears away. 

Yami flinched at Yugi's tone. 

"Yugi---I neither look weak for helping someone, especially you---nor is it any of their business why I'm on my knees. I don't know where this is coming from but it's going to end here." 

Despite his convictions, Yugi crumbled and threw himself into Yami. 

"I had a horrible dream last night! I dreamed that you died! I wasn't worried until today so this morning I---" 

Yami stopped him. 

"That's why I told you not to use the necklace Yugi---it will project your fears if they are strong enough and as has been seen, it can be wrong. Now calm yourself and enjoy your dinner abiou. I'll be very busy tomorrow so I'll need you to run things for me." 

Yugi looked worried. 

"What kind of things? I can't do the morning spell to awaken the items." 

Yami smiled slightly and sat back in his seat across from Yugi. 

Yugi also sat down and stared across the table with wide eyes. 

"Abiou---I'll be doing that but I'll be teaching you some simple spells tonight and you'll need your strength. Don't worry, it's nothing you can't handle, you'll just sleep well tonight." 

Yugi looked down. 

"Is all magic use draining?" 

Yami nodded. 

"To some degree yes, but that's why I have three magicians." 

Yugi took a deep breath and stared Yami in the eye. 

"You said you know his heart break, what did you mean?" 

Yami looked sad for a moment. 

"I fell in love once---she was killed when the attacks started in Thebes. Some of my memories, the ones I have regained, are very sad. I don't remember her name or station, but I remember that I loved her so much. I was sick or a long time after she died." 

Yugi looked sad for him and yami smiled softly. 

" It was a very long time ago Abiou and if these things never happened I wouldn't have been able to meet you. Not everyone gets the chance to see into the future, or the past, and I'm happy that I can watch you grow up and still be around the same age. I like being your friend as well as your teacher. Come now, let's finish our dinner and we'll go." 

Yugi nodded and the subject lightened considerably.

   @'----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      At sunrise Yami woke. 

He walked through the palace courtyard in fine white garments, his three high priests and friends following him. 

Merik stood to his right, Jonouchi to the left, and Seto close behind. 

Silently they entered a darkened room. 

Seto walked to the alter in the center of the room while Merik and Jonouchi lit the wall torches. 

Yami also walked to the alter and stood at it's head, Seto at it's foot. 

Jonouchi and Merik left momentarily, leaving the room in complete silence. 

Seto took this opportunity to speak. 

"Are you sure you want to do this? Yugi doesn't know does he?" 

Yami closed his eyes and shook his head. 

"No and he doesn't need to. I've put enough stress on him for the day. I'll tell him later. At the moment he's seeing his grandfather. There's one more thing though---" 

Seto nodded, waiting for Yami to speak again. 

"I may not have the strength to walk back to my room, I'll need help and I'll probably sleep for the rest of the day and night so I'll need a guard. No one comes in---not even Yugi." 

He nodded with a concerned look. 

Both turned as Pegasus entered between Jonouchi and Merik. 

Seto stared him in the eye and glared as he spoke. 

"Place the card on the alter and stand here." 

Seto moved to the side of it as Pegasus took his place. 

He lay the card gently on the alter and closed his eyes. 

Jonouchi and Merik closed the door and stood on either side of it, watching silently until he beckoned them over to a statue of the goddess Isis.  

Seto followed and the four knelt before it, each placing their hands on the feet of it. 

Yami spoke quietly and they closed their eyes. 

"Isis---mother of Egypt, open the portal of the dead so that I may waken one soul into this world." 

Seto Jonouchi and Merik then spoke. 

"Grant our king the power of the gods and use us as needed. We are the high priests and look after our wives as they look after our children." 

They stood and walked back to their places. 

Yami placed his hand over the card and Seto placed his hand over Yami's. 

They began to chant together in ancient Egyptian and soon a glowing bird with the head of Cecelia flew down to their hands. 

Seto took it into his hands and it turned into a ball of light that floated down into the card. 

The card then disappeared leaving only the ball of light behind. 

Yami began his chanting again and the light grew. 

Yami also began to glow in a gold light. 

As the chanting continued the ball of light began to form a body---

    @'---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   Yugi held the eye tightly, feeling a bit weak from the trip into the spirit world. 

He had pulled himself out after what grandpa had said. 

He put the eye back into its place and ran. 

He felt despair as the minutes ticked by while he ran to the room where Yami performed all magical tasks. 

As he approached the door at top speed, he saw Pegasus practically running back to his room, clutching tightly to his wife in flowing purple. 

The door was open and he ran in. 

"Yami!" 

He turned to Yugi, his entire body shaking. 

"I'm fine." 

He tried desperately to sound convincing but he felt extremely tired and his voice betrayed him. 

"I don't believe you! Walk over here and look me in the eye and tell me you're fine!" 

He sighed and shook his head. 

"Yugi, please go---I don't want you to see me like this." 

Seto walked up behind Yami, sensing he wasn't going to make it much longer. 

He'd never seen his friend tremble so much. 

It worried him, but the logical side of Seto Kaiba also knew he would be alright after some sleep. 

Since remembering his own past life, he and Yami had become close friends. 

"Come Yami, you need to sleep now, I'll help you to your room and talk to Yugi later." 

He looked up in shock but then glared as Yugi yelled at him. 

"You stay out of this Seto! Grandpa told me this would happen! You were going to knock me out for a few hours so you could be in your room when I woke up and have everyone tell me you were working on something important!" 

Yami chuckled at this. 

"Not quite, though I must admit that should have crossed my mind. Actually I left you in charge for the day so that I could sleep and talking to grandpa would give me enough time to carry this out. But I guess---" 

Seto grabbed him as he fell to his knees. 

"Alright at least while your still conscious can we go now?!" 

Yami smiled a little. 

"Okay, help me up---" 

Seto cut him off. 

"Stop talking that's what put you here in the first place. And---thanks a lot Yugi now he's gone!" 

Yugi ran over to them and fell to his knees, shaking him. 

"Yami! Yami!" 

Seto resisted the urge to push him back and settled for snapping. 

"Forget it he'll be out for the rest of the day! He asked me to help him back to his room but now I guess I'm going to carry him. He knew this was going to happen Yugi, that's why he didn't want you to know!" 

Yugi started to speak but Seto lifted Yami from the ground and glared down at Yugi. 

"Don't say anything else I'll talk to you later!" 

And with that he stalked out.

    @'-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

end part one: stay tuned. Will yami be able to smooth things over with Yugi? And what about Pegasus? In the meantime please review.        


	2. p2

A/n: part two here and lots of romance in store as Cecelia remembers and Pegasus heart is mended. Yami plays matchmaker. And thank you so much to my reviewers! Egyptian Rose-san, do keep writing; you've got such talent---much more than me. =^_^=`

@'-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fell and Pegasus had yet to release the love of his life. 

He wasn't sure how long she would sleep, or even if she would remember him when she woke up, but all he cared about was that he loved her and she was with him again. 

His heart stopped and he ceased breathing for a few moments as she fluttered her eyes open and stared at him. 

The grim look on his face confused her and she lifted her hand to his face. 

"Pegasus?" 

He immediately smiled and kissed her. 

He brushed his fingers across her cheek softly and stared into her eyes. 

"I can't believe you're really here with me---I love you so much." 

She sat up slowly and looked around. 

"Where are we?" 

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly again, gently tugging her back down. 

"It's a long story my love, we'll talk about it tomorrow." 

She stared up into his face and he couldn't resist kissing her again. 

She stopped him as he moved to unzip her dress and sat up. 

"Is this---right?" 

He touched his forehead to hers and closed his eye. 

"My love---we've been married for twenty years." 

He took her ring off his finger and slipped it on hers. 

"I've been saving this ring for you. I first gave it to you along with my vows many years ago and I have been faithful to you all these long years without you." 

He sighed happily and held her tightly until she asked the next question. 

"Where have I been?" 

He stared at her with a wide eye and felt ready to cry. 

He decided not to tell her as of yet. 

He was startled as she reached up and pulled back the hair covering his other eye and gasped. 

"What happened?" 

He sighed and took her hand letting his hair fall back over the constantly closed eyelid. 

"I lost it a long time ago. Since then I keep my hair over it." 

He looked into her eyes and was afraid to touch her. 

She smiled softly, taking his hand into hers and placing it over her cheek. 

"I don't know where I've been but I missed you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. Can you forgive me?" 

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly. 

He started to speak but she pulled him down and kissed him. 

"Are you sure you're okay with this Cecelia?" 

She only smiled and kissed him again as he turned out the light.

@'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/"Cecelia!" She knew that voice better than her own. "Pegasus? Where are you my love?" Suddenly he stood before her with a man she'd never met before. He had the air of a king though so she bowed her head and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt arms come around her and looked up into her husbands' face. He didn't speak, only held her closely and gazed down at her. She felt tears come to her eyes as she reached up to him. "I've missed you so much Pegasus! Have you come to stay with me?" He looked sad and shook his head. He let go of her and returned to the other mans side. He suddenly disappeared, leaving only the stranger. He spoke softly to her. "What do you want more than anything in the world? If you tell me I can give it to you." She fell onto the soft grass as her tears began to flow. "To be with my husband again! I'm so lonely without him here. I hate this place!" he walked up to her and touched her shoulder. "Do you want to be alive again? That is the only way you two can be together now." She looked up in shock, letting her tears fall onto her dress. "Yes! Please give me life again so that I can be with him!" He stood back and looked into her eyes. "You may not remember your past for a long time. Are you willing to give up almost every memory you have of him?" She nodded without hesitation. "Very well then---in five weeks you will live again. Hold on to the memory that you love him. That is the only thing you should think about until I return." She nodded and stood. "Please tell me who you are!" He smiled softly as he faded away. "I am Pharaoh Yami. Remember only him!" And he was gone. /                       

@'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi lay in his bed that night with every light off and still had his day clothes on. 

It was nearly midnight and he was still wide-awake and sick with worry. 

Seto had all but laid into him that afternoon; he had screwed up on three of the most important spells of the day and had to have Jonouchi do them who looked annoyed for having to leave Mai on their anniversary. 

To top all of that off Yami had a fever. 

Finally Yugi couldn't take it anymore. 

He walked out of his room and down the hall to Yami's where Seto stood outside of it. 

He glared at Yugi as he approached. 

"He's fine Yugi, he was just talking a moment ago." 

Yugi wasn't usually pushy but when it came to his best friend in the world, he wasn't going to just take it. 

"Than you won't mind if I see him." 

Seto started to argue but Yami's exhausted voice was heard. 

"Go on Seto, I'll talk to him now." 

He gave an irritated grunt and unlocked the door. 

Yami smirked slightly. 

"Yes you can go home I'm quite sure Shizuka is still up waiting for you." 

Yugi walked in and closed the door, leaning on it. 

His hands trembled as he clutched the knob and tried to keep his tears at bay. 

Yami sat up, squinting through the darkness to see Yugi's trembling form across the room. 

"Yugi---come here and sit next to me. I need to tell you something." 

Yugi took careful steps and crossed the room. 

He reached for the lamp but Yami stopped him. 

Yugi sat beside him and closed his eyes as he wiped away the tears. 

Yami sighed and put his hand over Yugi's. 

Yugi could see the tears that had been falling for some time now, hours he guessed. 

 "What have you been crying about Yami?" 

There was a silence for a moment before he finally spoke. 

"I'm sorry that I lied to you Yugi. I knew you wouldn't let me go through with it if you were there so I just didn't tell you. That kind of magic is used maybe once in a millennia and it's very dangerous." 

Yugi stared through the dark. 

"You knew you would be sick?" 

Yami sighed. 

"I knew you would come in when you did and that I wouldn't be able to make it to my room. The necklace showed me so many things---some far into the future. I'm so sorry I lied to you I really didn't want to!" 

Yugi hugged him for a long moment. 

"It's okay Yami---I understand now." 

Yami stood and pulled Yugi up with him. 

"What are we doing?" 

Yami smiled slightly and pulled him out the door by the wrist. 

"Just come with me. Let's just say I'm making it up to you." 

He let go of Yugi and walked to the end of the hall. 

His eyes scanned over the darkened wall for a moment before he pushed on one of the stones. 

A door opened with a black void beyond it. 

Yugi was hesitant to enter but Yami resumed his hold on Yugi's wrist and pulled him behind. 

Once inside the door shut again. 

Yami lit the wall torches in the room revealing a soft feather bed under a large window facing the sea. 

Yami sat on one end and Yugi facing him on the other. 

"This is where I disappear to when not even Jonouchi knows where I am. I come here most often at night though for a reason you'll soon see." 

Yugi stared out the window with a serene smile and watched the stars. 

The water of the ocean was glassy smooth just beyond the waves and a sudden meteor shower began. 

The water reflected them and the stars ten times over and they both watched in peaceful silence, each wishing on every one of them for a bright future. 

"You can come here any time you want. The only rule is that no one else can know about it." 

Yugi nodded and they went back to watching the extraordinary light show. 

Yami looked up suddenly as he noticed Yugi's hand fall to his side, and smiled. 

"Abiou." 

Yugi barely answered with a 

"Hum?" 

Yami pulled a blanket over him and closed his eyes. 

"Good night." 

There was no answer and as Yami drifted off to sleep he smiled to himself. 

'Maybe I'll play match maker tomorrow.'

@'----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pegasus woke to find his wife missing. 

'Was it all a dream?' 

Quickly pulling his clothes back on he stood and found no trace of her. 

He walked out of the room and found her in the courtyard talking to Yami. 

He slowly walked up to them, almost afraid to speak. 

"Cecelia---" 

She looked up and smiled brightly as she jumped into his arms. 

"Good morning Peggy!" 

He blushed and laughed. 

She hadn't called him that since they first married. 

"I was afraid I was dreaming this morning." 

She frowned and kissed him. 

"I'm sorry, Yami came to the door and---" 

She stopped with a giggle, as he blushed even more. 

Yami gave a smirk and stood. 

"I was just checking to see how she was doing, I'll be going now. Oh but Pegasus---" 

He looked up at the smirk still playing on Yami's lips. 

"I wouldn't expect anything less." 

And walked away before Pegasus had a chance to speak. 

@'---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------                                           

     Pegasus held the door to a limo open and took his wife's hand as he helped her out. 

She smiled up at him and he kissed her sweetly. 

"I love you so much Cecelia."

She only closed her eyes and took his arm. 

She covered her eyes for a moment as she looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled. 

He couldn't keep his eyes off her as they walked into the elegant Indian style restaurant. 

It was circular on the interior and a huge dance floor lay in the middle of it, surrounded by dining tables. 

Each table was set for two and they were shown to one right on the dance floor. 

Yami had called in their meal so all they need do was wait for it. 

He took her hand from across the table and looked into her eyes. 

"Do you remember our wedding day?" 

She shook her head. 

"But it must have been a long time ago. You look so different now." 

He gave a soft chuckle. 

"I'm a man now. We were only sixteen when we married---and I've loved you every day of my life. I was still only nineteen when you---" 

He stopped and looked down, letting go of her hand. 

He looked up in surprise as she took it back and stared up at him with a warm smile. 

"I remember something now. I remember you painting my picture. We took a picnic out onto the lawn. Can we do that again when we get home? Please?" 

He smiled again and nodded slightly. 

"I still have that painting. I painted you so many times in the three years that you were with me and every one of them pales in comparison to you." 

She squeezed his hand and looked concerned. 

"Pegasus---please tell me what happened to me? Why did I leave you and why don't I remember anything?" 

He sighed and looked down again. 

"I'm afraid you'll be angry with me if I tell you what I've done." 

She looked down as well. 

"But I need to know. Maybe I'll remember more if I know what happened." 

He looked up at her, his eyes filling with crystalline tears that shimmered gold in the light of the candle between them. 

"You died. You've been dead for eighteen years. I begged Yami to bring you back to life. He spoke to you and said you wanted to return." 

Unexpectedly she smiled and kissed his fingers. 

" I can't miss Heaven because I'm in Hell without you." 

He looked at her oddly, letting his tears fall onto the table. 

"Did you remember that all this time?" 

She shook her head. 

"It was just this morning that I remembered speaking to Yami." 

He closed his eyes, more glittering tears slipping onto the table. 

"Was I wrong to take you away?" 

She stood and placed her hands on his shoulders as she walked up to him. 

This time he stared up into her eyes. 

"It may have been Heaven Pegasus but---I was so lonely without you." 

She took his hand and lifted it to her cheek as she closed her eyes with a sad smile. 

"We'll work on my memory in time my love. But right now I don't care about the past." 

Her next words were a whisper and they made his skin tingle.

"I just want to be with you." 

He stood and wrapped his arms around her. 

"All I care about right now is you Cecelia. I'll be happy as long as you remember that you love me." 

They both looked around as couples began walking out onto the dance floor when a faintly familiar song began to play. 

Pegasus smiled brightly and bowed to her, kissing her hand. 

"My beautiful wife, will you dance with me?" 

She smiled and gave nod. 

He kissed her and led her out onto the dance floor as their wedding song began. 

Pegasus smirked as he listened to it. 

'Yami you sly little boy---Well thank you anyway.' 

@'-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch they returned to the palace to find Yami waiting for them. 

He smiled and welcomed them warmly back into the courtyard. 

"If you'll come with me I have a little present for the two of you. One that perhaps will bring you even closer together." 

Pegasus and Cecelia followed, wrapping his arm around her waist while they were lead to the other side of the palace that over looked the ocean. 

Pegasus gave a knowing smile to Yami and pulled the confused woman in his arms, down the stairs that lead to the ocean. 

"Think really carefully my love, doesn't this look familiar to you?" 

She slowly gave a nod as she glanced around. 

"I don't know why though---what happened---" 

She stopped as she suddenly remembered something from before they had married. 

/ A fifteen-year old Pegasus stood on the starlit beach, holding his love closely as they watched the crashing waves together. It was near midnight and freezing but neither cared, warm in each others' arms. She smiled softly and squeezed his hand tightly as he whispered to her. "One day I'll buy the stars for you and name them all after you so I'll never forget how much I love you." She sighed happily and turned in his arms. "You say such sweet things to me and I never know what to say back. Except that I love you my Peggy. Will you grow wings and carry me away Pegasus? Will you love me until the end of time?" His only response was a deep kiss and they both closed their eyes. She laid her head on his chest as they sat together on the soft sand and sighed. "Let's remember this for the rest of our lives my Peggy. I never want to forget this moment." He ran his fingers through her hair as he held her closely and they soon fell asleep. /

Tears came to her eyes. 

It was the very same beach they now stood on. 

He pulled her around to face him and brushed her tears away in the warm afternoon sun. 

"Please don't cry---it's so unfair for you to be sad." 

She smiled and pulled his hand to her cheek, closing her eyes as she held it there, loving the sensation of his warm hand against her flushed skin. 

"I'm not sad my Peggy---it was just such a beautiful memory." 

From a distance Yami watched the two with a smile. 

Seto walked up behind him and spoke quietly. 

"How long until the real surprise?" 

Yami turned to him and leaned against the door, crossing his arms with a smile. 

"Dark---wait until dark or it won't be as beautiful." 

He nodded and walked away with a sly smile, which was shared by Yami.

@'---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Pegasus and Cecelia returned to their room that night to find a note laying on their pillow. 

Cecelia took it up and read it silently with a smile. 

"Yami has something up his sleeve. He wants us to come to the magic room." 

She screamed in surprise and dropped the paper as Pegasus picked her up and spun around to face the open door. 

Before she had the chance to speak he kissed her. 

"Allow me to carry you there." 

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him tightly. 

"Do I have a choice?" 

He only smirked and shook his head. 

He stopped at the open door to the magic room to find it completely dark. 

Yami's voice came softly from within. 

"Please come in, there's nothing to fear. I and my high priests have prepared something for you." 

Pegasus set her down and they walked into the dark room. 

Once inside the doors closed and they stood in darkness. 

"Seto, the stars." 

They looked upward as tiny sparks appeared above them. 

"Jonouchi, the sliver crescent moon." 

An image of a crescent moon as thin has a single ray of light appeared next. 

"Melik, the fountain." 

A flowing fountain with glimmering water appeared before them. 

It had stone three tiers that flowed over one another. 

Golden coins sparkled in the water below it and when they looked into the water, a thousand memories long forgotten by both, played out before their eyes. 

They sat together by it and began to talk of all the things they remembered. 

Even Seto had to smile as they shared a few kisses. 

Yami and his three priests left them alone, but before he closed the door, he snapped his fingers and smiled as the stars began to explode silently, sending glowing sparks onto the two lovers who barely noticed a thing but each other. 

Yami sighed contentedly as he closed the doors behind him and walked away into the night, three of his closest friends by his side. 

@'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------        

  Okay so I was seriously late here I'm really sorry! I was getting a head of myself for a while there and I've got so many more stories I'm trying to finish! Well I hope you liked it and I really hope someone is still reading! please review, ja!   


End file.
